<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rub Down by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357433">Rub Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Massage WNE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Druids, Dubious Consent, Epilogue, Euphemisms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Massage, Forced Orgasm, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital, Simultaneous Orgasm, Throat Massage, Vaginal Sex, naive woman, vaginal massage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaldorei Woman gets Happy End massage in Booty Bay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Massage WNE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rub Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PN_11/gifts">PN_11</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Henryk strolled through the cobbled streets, he let out an exasperated sigh and quietly scratched herself. The light contact caused her impressive cock to twitch and swell slightly, so backed up it barely needed any incentive to do so. When she came out here to this neutral city, she expected to find easy women of all races. Centuries-repressed Night Elves, curious Gnomes, and Dwarves bored of the same old thing. He might as well have stayed in Stormwind. Just as he considered finding himself some transport home, he caught a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see what it was. He was not the least bit disappointed by what she saw.</p><p>"H-hey, excuse me?" Lyanna stammered, tapping the tavernkeeper on the shoulder.</p><p>"Yes?" Goblin asked, turning around to face her. He was a bit surprised to see a Kaldorei out in these parts, but did his best to suppress it for politeness' sake. Looking her over, he noticed that she seemed more than a little bit disheveled; Her hair was heavily ruffled and unkept, her blue skin was heavily flushed and sweaty, and heavy ragged breaths emerged from her lips indicating that she had been exerting herself. She even seemed to be having difficulty standing, her legs wobbled under her own weight making her look ready to collapse at any moment. Had she been fighting creatures or something earlier?</p><p>"I um... do you know if there's a massage parlor anywhere around here?" Lyanna asked, trying to avoid having to give an explanation. "I really um... I really need like right now."</p><p>"At this hour?" he asked in bewilderment. "No, I don't think so miss. Pretty sure everybody's closed."</p><p>"Please!" Lyanna exclaimed before catching herself. "I really really need one! Can you at least tell me where one is?"</p><p>"Well I guess you could tr- "</p><p>"Excuse me!" came a voice that startled them both. Their attention turned towards the source, briefly seeing nothing until their gazes travelled westward, revealing the Worgen standing next to them. "I couldn't help overhear you guys. Does someone need a massage?"</p><p>"Y-yes!" Kaldorei woman answered eagerly, nodding her head in conformation. "Why? Do you know someone who can help?"</p><p>"As a matter of fact..." Henryk replied, a wide grin forming on his canine face. "I'm a bit of a masseuse myself! I'm familiar with all kinds of potent druidic techniques that are guaranteed to relieve you of any tension you might have! "</p><p>"Oh, thank Elune!" Lyanna exclaimed in relief. With wobbly hands she reached towards her coin purse.</p><p>"Oh no, there's no need for that!" Henryk waved his hand dismissively with a laugh. "Tonight it's free of charge!"</p><p>"Really?!" Lyanna gasped wide-eyed. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"</p><p>"Hey, no problem!" Henryk replied cheerfully, reaching out to clap Lyanna on the back. The sudden impact caused the poor night elf's knees to buckle and collapse, sending her down to the floor. "Oh shit! Sorry!" exclaimed Henryk frantically. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Y-yeah...I'm okay!" Lyanna quickly replied. "Sorry, just really sore from um...from adventuring." She continued, quickly making up an excuse.</p><p>"Right, naturally." Henryk replied, doing his best to help the Night Elf to her feet. Despite Lyanna's more petite stature, she still has the same height as Worgen. As such, the best Henryk could do to help stabilize her was rest his clawed hand on the small of her back, just above her ass. Not that the Worgen really minded though, it did give him a way to cop a sly feel when he wanted. "Well, come with me, I'll show you where you need to go. Oh, by the way my name is Henryk, Henryk Greyjoy!"</p><p>"Lyanna...nice to meet you!" she replied. With that, the two of them strolled off into the night, leaving the man behind to wonder exactly what had happened. There was something familiar about that Worgen, she could have sworn she had seen him somewhere before. Which was odd, there weren't too many Worgens running around these parts. Sure a few passed through here and there, but not too many stayed. The only one that stood out aside from this masseuse was a particularly...sultry one that had been hitting on the local women recently. Now that he thought about it, could she be the same one? Nah... probably not.</p><p>*</p><p>"Alright! Here we are!" Henryk chirped as they strolled into the room. Lyanna took a moment to glance around and take stock of the room. At a glance it just seemed to be a standard inn room (luckily not the one she had been staying at before); a single plain bed near the window with a nightstand next to it, a collection of druidic tools and supplies scattered haphazardly everywhere, and a general smell of cleanliness hung over the air indicating that the room had been cleaned recently. It did look like a great room, there was just one little problem.</p><p>"Um... beg your pardon..." Lyanna said, trying to find a way to put it delicately. "But this doesn't look like a massage parlor?"</p><p>"Oh, uh..." Henryk scrambled to find an excuse. "Well I don't actually have a parlor set up yet. I just arrived in town a couple days ago. So...for now I'm just working out of this room!"</p><p>"Oh alright." Lyanna affirmed with a nod. That did make sense.</p><p>"Alright, you can leave your clothes on the floor over there." Henryk continued, gesturing over to a corner near the door.</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"Well, I can't give you a massage with your clothes on!" Henryk replied with a laugh. "Besides, It's nothing I haven't seen before!"</p><p>"Right, of course!" said Lyanna. Given everything she'd been through today, it only natural she would be at least a little bit jumpy about stripping down again. But the Worgen was right, it wouldn't be a proper massage otherwise. Slowly and carefully, Lyanna began to take off her clothes, not noticing the Worgen taking in the sight. Henryk had to do her best to force his jaw shut, as lovely as the Kaldorei was when clothed she was nothing short of spectacular when naked. Her modest breasts stood proudly without a hint of sag, with perfectly proportioned erect nipples located in the center of them. Though waifish and petite, her hips and ass were still quite the sight to behold. If Henryk could describe her body in just one word, it would probably be "elegant", or perhaps "Ladylike". Regardless, he had to suppress his outward lust, he'd get a chance to indulge in it soon enough.</p><p>"Alright! Now..." Henryk said, clapping his hands together, partially to reinforce the illusion but mostly to snap himself out of the trance. "Would you please lie face down on the bed? Oh, and put this on!" she quickly exclaimed, producing a silk blindfold from his bag and handing it to the Kaldorei woman.</p><p>"What's this for?" Lyanna queried in confusion.</p><p>"Oh, well... these are some ancient and very secret druidic techniques." Henryk replied. "I can only pass them on to one apprentice, and I don't want anyone to find out how they work." He had managed to think up this excuse on the way over, and as such hadn't had a chance to rehearse it.</p><p>"I mean... I wouldn't tell anybody." Lyanna answered. "I don't think I'd even know how they worked if I saw them."</p><p>"Well, maybe not..." Henryk replied. "But my old shan'do made me promise not to let anyone steal them. So...I'd rather be safe about it, y'know?"</p><p>"Well okay." Lyanna said with a sigh, accepting the blindfold. She then strolled (well, wobbled) over to the bed and slumped forward. Once she was firmly on the bed, she placed the blindfold over her eyes. "Alright, I'm ready to start whenever you are."</p><p>"Good, good..." Henryk said with a sly wolfish grin. "Lemme just get a few things ready." With that, he began to take his own clothes off, as quietly and quickly as she possibly could. In stark contrast to Lyanna's petite elegant figure, Henryk was broader and a lot muscular. Large muscles, huge paws, athletic hips. But the most eye-catching feature was, naturally, his tremendous cock. Long and thick, it jutted out from his crotch like a red tower. It was cut, allowing it to show off the lighter head. Of course, he was far from flaccid at the moment, the sight of the nude Kaldorei before him coupled with the anticipation had given him a raging erection. A few dollops of precum dribbled from the tip, eager to spurt into a waiting hole. Henryk rubbed his hands together. This was going to be good.</p><p>"So... I'm gonna start with a little treatment for your throat."</p><p>"Okay..." Lyanna said. How did he know her throat was aching? He must be a really good Druid to have noticed that.</p><p>"Right, so... "Henryk continued as he ran his hands up and down his cock. Pre smeared all over the shaft, providing it with a reflective sheen of his juices. "What I'm gonna do is ah... place a staff in your mouth. It's gonna be coated in a special balm with the right blend of herbs and reagents"</p><p>"Wait, then why do you need to use a staff?" Lyanna asked in confusion. "Can't I just drink the herbs or something?"</p><p>"No! Uh..." Henryk hadn't really thought about that. He needed to come up with an explanation and fast. "The herbs don't do anything on their own! I need to focus my energies through the staff or else it won't work!"</p><p>"Oh, that makes sense." Lyanna replied with a nod of acknowledgement, druidic magic wasn't her area of expertise anyways. So who was she to question its methods? Henryk breathed a soft sigh of relief, that was a close one.</p><p>"Alright, now tilt your head upwards and relax your throat." He ordered, coming around to the front where Lyanna was. The Night Elf had obeyed his orders, her head was close to perpendicular to the rest of her body, while her mouth was wide open and her tongue hung as low as it could possibly go. Something about this position just seemed to come naturally to Lyanna. Could she be turning into some kind of slut? No, no that couldn't possibly be it. She was just getting relaxed and comfortable, yeah that had to be it. "Alright... get ready." Said Henryk. Lyanna could swear she heard something in his voice. Almost like a...growl? Or a purr? Nah, she was just imagining it. It seemed she still had some residual lust leftover from before.</p><p>"Here it comes!" With that, Henryk pushed forward, sinking the tip and a good couple of inches into Lyanna's mouth. Even with the warning, Lyanna wasn't quite prepared for it. Henryk was still packing quite a lot of girth. More than enough to stretch Lyanna's mouth out and make her cheeks bulge. "Alright, now stay relaxed...I need to make sure I get to your whole throat." With a sly grin, Henryk began to move back and forth.</p><p>Lyanna sputtered and gagged, taking in deep breaths whenever she had a chance to. There was something...off about this staff. The texture wasn't like any wood she had ever encountered, and the taste of it was kind of...salty, meaty almost. It was a familiar taste to her, one that she couldn't really identify right now. Maybe the herbs were common ones used in cooking? It would explain why Henryk didn't want her to see what they were, if they were so easily obtained anyone would be able to copy the recipe. Funny thing though; whatever this ointment was, there seemed to be more than an ample amount of it on this staff. Almost as if It was actively being produced out of it.</p><p>"Ow-ah!" Henryk caught himself before he cried out in pain. "No teeth!" he exclaimed. Although he still wanted to maintain the illusion, he still wasn't keen on having his cock bitten. Even through the blindfold, he could tell that Lyanna was shifting to a look of confusion. It seemed she would have to come up with another excuse and fast. "It's uh... It's a softwood staff!" she finally said. "Really rare wood, especially around here. I can't replace it easily if you damage it, so please keep your teeth off it; you'll leave marks." Oh of course, Lyanna hadn't really thought about that. It certainly didn't feel like a hardwood staff anyways. She would have offered an apology if her mouth wasn't currently full. On Henryk's request, she lifted her teeth off the shaft. Henryk gave it a few testing thrusts before resuming her pistoning once she was sure there was no more risk. "There we go..." He said, doing his best not to moan lest he alert the Kaldorei. "Just a little more work...you're doing great..."</p><p>Back and forth she moved, rapidly building up momentum on every stroke. Henryk let out a soft groan, just loud enough to let his current emotions out but not enough to alert Lyanna. He had to admit, the her mouth and throat felt really good, even if she wasn't actively participating in it. Henryk kept up the pace for a good while, just relishing the sensations of Lyanna's throat. She could have satisfied herself with just this; fucking her throat hard and fast until she blew her load straight down this Night Elf's gullet. But Henryk had already come this far, and now that she had a taste for it, she just had to see how much she could push this little deception. Besides, Lyanna's pussy just looked oh-so sweet and tempting...it would be a real shame to walk away without at least trying it out once. Of course, it would be...rude of her to not at least give the poor girl something for her trouble.</p><p>"Okay..." Henryk said with a sharp exhale as she withdrew from Lyanna's mouth. Through the cover of the sloppy wet sounds, he was able to quickly mutter an incantation and cast a quick spell upon her. The truth was he did know how to alleviate stress and tension, it was actually a really simple spell. He then laid a hand on Lyanna's neck, willing the flow of magic into it to relieve the symptoms she was currently feeling. "So... how do you feel?"</p><p>"A-amazing!" Lyanna exclaimed, reaching upward to check her neck. Sure enough, she no longer felt the aches and soreness she had accumulated during her adventuring. "I don't feel a thing anymore! Th-thank you!"</p><p>"You're welcome!" chirped Henryk as he looked over the bed to get better access to Lyanna. Placing his hands on her back, Henryk slowly kneaded and massaged his way down from her shoulders. This would help sell the illusion a lot better as well as give her a minute or two to breathe. Besides, it also gave him an opportunity to admire Lyanna's body. It didn't take him too long to work out all the knots, it seemed he really did need this as badly as she insisted. Just what kind of activity had he been doing? Henryk only saw this kind of tension and soreness after a long dungeon crawl, raid or a night of frenzied sex. Probably something like the first two, she seemed way too sweet and pure to indulge in that kind of thin, especially given how easily she was falling for Henryk's deception. When he came to the smooth round protrusion of Lyanna butt, Henryk bit lower lip in arousal. He would have loved nothing more than to just dive right in and speed the hell out it. But there's no way he would be able to get away with that. With restrained precision, he carefully fondled and massaged the Kaldorei woman's derriere, trying his hardest to mask it as anything other than groping. "Okay... now tell me where you feel tense the most..."</p><p>"I um..." Lyanna paused, pondering how to phrase it without alerting the Worgen to her previous activities. "I'm feeling it most in my um... my core?" that gave Henryk a moment of pause. Her core? As in right at her center or the other more euphemistic meaning? His visage twisted into a wicked grin. This Kaldorei woman was making it way too easy for him.</p><p>"Well...I do have something for that..." she alluded slyly. "But it's a little ah...unorthodox."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Lyanna asked in confusion.</p><p>"Well... if I'm going to heal your ah, core..." continued Henryk. It was time to go big or go home. This might very well backfire in his face. But if it worked? Well, suffice to say the opportunity was just way too good to pass up. "Then I'm going to have to work my magic inside you. DEEP inside you if you catch my drift.</p><p>"Deep inside me? What do you me- "it suddenly hit Lyanna what Henryk was referring to. Her mouth hung open in shock, and her eyes probably were following suit behind the blindfold. "Wait do you mean my... down there?"</p><p>" ’Fraid so." Henryk said, framing the idea as if it were an unfortunate but necessary evil. Even though he was giddy about going balls deep inside her. "It's about the only way I can work my magic deep enough."</p><p>"I-I don't know..."</p><p>"Hey, if you don't want to that's totally fine." Henryk said with a fake air of indifferent acceptance. I suppose I can just leave it as it is and treat the rest of you. I'm sure it's not too bad..."</p><p>"W-wait!" Lyanna interrupted. Henryk's heart lit up at this. Could it be working. "I-I guess I can try it..." she muttered sheepishly. It couldn't be any rougher. "Just um... be careful with me?"</p><p>"Oh don't worry!" Henryk reassured. "I'll do it gently at first, make you more comfortable. It's all about your healing process after all!" The Worgen was protesting a little too much, but thankfully Lyanna wasn't picking up on it. "I may have to go a little more intense later but by then the magic will be working its, well, magic." He said with a slight chuckle.</p><p>"A-alright..." Lyanna said, parting her legs a little bit and bracing herself. Somehow, she was far less embarrassed about the idea than she thought she would be. It seemed that today's whole sequence of events had lowered her inhibitions quite a bit. Besides, like the Worgen had said, this was just a healing massage, there was nothing lewd about it...right?</p><p>Henryk meanwhile was grinning so wide the smile could have taken the top of her head off. Taking his cock in hand he rubbed along the outside of Lyanna's sweet pussy, just savoring the moment of anticipation before she went all out. "Just gonna give the outside a little coating of the ointment." He fibbed, quickly covering his tracks while he smeared precum everywhere. In the corner of her mind, that last bit of hesitation within him wondered if the Kaldorei woman was on any birth control, because with the rate she was leaking and how small and tight that hole looked there was no way she was going to be able to pull out (not that she really wanted to anyways). Were Kaldorei and worgens even compatible? Ah well, probably not. After teasing the lips for a minute, Henryk finally reached the end of her restraint, and with only a moment of properly aligning himself he uttered one last warning; "Alright, brace yourself!" With that she pushed forward and sunk a good half his length in right away. Almost immediately, he had to bite down hard on her lower-lip to keep herself from crying out at the sensation. Spirits, what a pussy! The hole was very tight and wet, yet still carried just the right amount of give to allow her inside. It even coiled and squeezed around her exquisitely, almost the way an experienced girl would. It seemed the Kaldorei woman had some natural instincts behind her, no way a sweet girl like her could have that much experience. Henryk had to hold himself for a minute or so to catch his breath and properly steel himself against the onslaught of pleasure she was about to be assailed with. "How's that?" he finally grunted, quietly breathing in and out to center himself. Hopefully Lyanna didn't hear that.</p><p>"G-Good..." Lyanna gasped. Even with the fair warning she really hadn't been prepared for this. Though she knew it was only a lifeless staff, the intruding object was pleasing her so exquisitely. This staff still felt pretty huge, large enough to stretch out her poor little hole beyond what should have logically been her breaking point. Despite all the soreness, Lyanna's nerves sparked to life, flooding her senses with a rush of pleasure. Her right hand reached upward to cover her mouth, just in time to muffle a moan of delight. She couldn't let the masseuse know that she was feeling good, otherwise she'd come off like some kind of pervert! With any luck she wouldn't cream or squirt too much. Funny thing though... despite being a wooden staff, it sure felt like a real cock. The heat, the shape, the texture... No, that couldn't be possible. It was probably just in her imagination.</p><p>"Alright... lemme just make sure the ointment gets everywhere it needs to." Grunted Henryk as he drew back a little for leverage. As soon as he was nearly out, he sunk back inside, pushing just a little bit deeper as she did so. Moving back and forth, Henryk found a nice pace for himself; Just enough to send nice comfortable waves of pleasure through his cock, while also slow and gentle enough to disguise it as an act of healing. He continued this way for a couple of minutes, before his concentration was interrupted by a sudden noise.</p><p>"Ah!" Lyanna gasped loudly as she was suddenly struck with another climax, her hand falling slack away from her mouth as she lost all control of her motor functions. She would have thought she was all tapped out of them by this point given how many she'd had in the past couple of hours, yet clearly she still had some left in her. It was a warmer, gentler climax. Her pussy fluttered and spurted a little bit, coating Henryk's cock in sweet pussy cream. The Worgen paused for a moment as it slowly dawned on him what just happened.</p><p>"Did you just orgasm?" he asked, holding back his laughter.</p><p>"N-no! No, I didn't!" Lyanna denied loudly, shaking her head back and forth rapidly. Henryk wasn't fooled in the slightest. Luckily this presented him with an unusual opportunity.</p><p>"No no no!" he soothed reassuringly. "That's a good thing! It means you're getting relaxed and comfortable, plus the orgasms help soothe your soreness and let your body heal naturally. Besides, you've got a long hard object inside your pu-vagina." He corrected itself. "It's only natural something like that would happen."</p><p>"O-okay..." Lyanna replied, breathing a huge sigh of relief. So relieved was she, that she didn't find that statement the least bit suspicious. "I um..." she continued with a lingering hint of embarrassment. "I might get a little loud...is that okay?"</p><p>"Totally fine with me!" Henryk said without any attempt to hide his glee. He always did love it when his partners made plenty of noise, it really helped spur him on. With that he resumed his pace, drawing out more moans and gasps from Lyanna. Precum flowed out of him at a tremendous pace, further selling the whole illusion that this was just about spreading ointment. Wet squelches and smacks rang through the room as their combined juices splattered all over the bedspread. Henryk really didn't envy the poor sod who'd have to clean the room up afterwards. But that really wasn't on his mind right now, not when he was getting pretty close to balls deep in this Kaldorei's sweet pussy. The prize was so close he could practically taste it, and his thrusts became harder and faster. It was a bit of as struggle given how tight Lyanna was, but after many minutes of desperation and one final thrust, Henryk felt his balls resting against Lyanna's cleft and her ass-cheeks against his lap. For a good minute or two, Henryk just held himself there, relishing in his moment of triumph.</p><p>"U-uh..." Lyanna stammered. "I-if it's all the way inside...does that mean it's done?" Oh right, this was supposed to be a massage. The Kaldorei did have a point though, it would make sense if it stopped now. Maybe she should cut her losses and cease now, this whole routine had given her plenty of good memories to rub one out to later. But no... she was so close to busting a nut, she couldn't leave it now. It was time to think of a new lie, one big enough to excuse the pounding she so desperately wanted to unleash upon Lyanna.</p><p>"Well, it uh... it can be done if you want it to be but..." Henryk said, fumbling his way into a rationale as he spoke.</p><p>"...but?" Lyanna asked.</p><p>"Well, it will only be a partial treatment then." It finally came to Henryk. "Your soreness will probably come back tomorrow if we stop now. If you want it gone for good, I'm really going to have to agitate your internal muscles and get them nice and relaxed. So, to do that, I'm gonna need to move- move the staff back and forth a lot. Y'know, smear the ointment into every nook and cranny." Even compared to everything he had tried before; this was quite a stretch. Henryk probably should have thought of a better excuse, but when put on the spot like this he really had a hard time thinking of anything better. It was too late now, whatever Lyanna said next would determine how things progressed.</p><p>Lyanna paused and thought for a moment. There was no denying that the treatment was unusual, she'd never heard of an internal massage like this before, let alone any kind of druidic ritual for one. It was getting a little too close to sex for her level of comfort, especially after everything that had happened to her today. But still, she also couldn't deny that the treatment had been working pretty well; her throat no longer ached...and she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it. Maybe on a different day she would have asked to stop here, and just deal with the aches naturally. But right now, she was just too riled up to really care anymore, she just had to "finish", even if it meant humiliating herself in front of this Worgen. "W-well..." she finally stammered, still keeping enough shame within her to struggle to get the words out. "I...I guess I want you to finish up." Henryk breathed a huge sigh of relief upon hearing that.</p><p>"You got it!" With that, all restraints were cast aside and the Worgen proceeded to plow her hard and fast like a stallion in rut. The sounds echoing through the room were deafening; Wet squelches from Lyanna's pussy, cheeks clapping against Henryk's abdomen, the Worgen' balls swinging upward to smack at Lyanna's clitoris, sweet orgasmic warbling and muffled grunts of pleasure... it was a good thing the walls were so thick. Henryk's hips were a total blur at this point, Lyanna clenched her teeth so hard she could practically hear them creaking under the strain.</p><p>"AAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lyanna screamed now that she had no more shame holding her back. Orgasms were hitting her again and again with tremendous force, coming so fast they were already starting to blur together. Her legs quivered, her toes curled, her pussy spurted juices everywhere and her voice wailed to the heavens. This treatment was way too much like good sex to be real, but her skepticism had long ago drowned underneath the tempest of pleasure wracking her brain. Little by little conscious and rational thought followed suit, until she was little more than a screaming orgasmic mess that could do little more than lie there and cum over and over again.</p><p>Henryk ground his teeth hard, desperately trying to hold back her own noises of pleasure. Her own orgasm was building up rapidly, and she was pretty close to unleashing it. If she still had any rationality left, Henryk would be wracking his brain for an excuse for the big load he was about to dump into Lyanna's pussy, but with release so close she couldn't worry about that right now. Finally, he felt the surge of pleasure flowing through his cock and knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. With one final thrust, he hilted herself and began to fire off. Thanks to his huge balls, Henryk's normal load was tremendous, but after a several days long dry spell? It was like a set of floodgates had opened, unleashing a massive torrent of thick, creaming jism. Shot after shot just packed her body full, every time Henryk thought his load was over he let loose just one more spurt. Luckily for Henryk, Lyanna was still riding the orgasmic high, and as such didn't really notice the cum flooding her insides.</p><p>Eventually, the orgasm began to subside, sending Henryk back down to Azeroth. Only now did she realize the problem she had to solve, and this time she really wasn't in her best mental state. "O-okay!" she stammered, trying to put the air of a healer back on. "That should just about do it... Now lemme just scrape the ointment out and we'll be all done!"</p><p>"O-oh...do you need to? Can't you just leave it there?"</p><p>"No! I-I mean... it's healthy in small doses but if I let it remain there it could be bad for you; you could end up with a rash down there and I'm sure you don't want that!" Lyanna nodded in affirmation. Henryk paused for a moment to just reflect on how improbable this whole sequence was. How did he get away with it? Oh well, no use in looking a gift horse in the mouth as the saying went. Under his breath, Henryk chanted a simple spell of numbing and with careful dexterity used her softening cock to scoop out the cum. It took a great deal of skill and time, as he had deposited a pretty incredible load (even by his standards) deep inside. Whenever he gathered up another glob in his clawed hands, he tossed it aside into a nearby vase, hopefully it would be able to contain it all. Finally, after a good few minutes of this, Henryk had gotten it all out. With one last spell, he alleviated Lyanna's remaining tension and soreness. "Just give me a second to put everything away..." he continued as he ran over to put his clothes back on. Like a Worgen possessed, he haphazardly threw her clothes back on, hoping that the Kaldorei would get curious. "Alright!" he chirped when she was finally decent again. "You can take the blindfold off now!" Lyanna needed no more prompting, and removed it swiftly.</p><p>"Oh wow!" Lyanna exclaimed as she reoriented herself again. Getting back up to her feet, she stretched and rotated all around, testing her body's flexibility and recovery. "I think you did it! This is amazing! Thank you so much!" she continued as she ran over to Henryk and scooped the Worgen up for a great big hug.</p><p>"Y-yeah, no problem!" Henryk answered, turning a deep red. It was lucky for him that he had just nutted not too long ago, otherwise he would have had to explain the hard-on to the Kaldorei. He came pretty close to it, but fortunately he was put back down before it could happen. "It was my pleasure!" Henryk said with an impromptu fake smile. Well, technically it wasn't a lie, he just wasn't about to tell the whole truth to her.</p><p>"I feel so relaxed!" Lyanna squealed, still in awe. It was only then that she realized she was still naked, and made a motion to cover herself. "Oh! S-sorry! I completely forgot!"</p><p>"Hey, it's no problem!" Henryk reassured. "Can't blame you for forgetting your clothes when you're so excited!"</p><p>"Well still..." Lyanna continued as she made her way over to the pile. Taking her top in her hands she quickly squeezed herself back into it. "So, you say these techniques top secret?"</p><p>"Yep! Taught to me by my old shan'do!" Henryk responded with a hint of pride.</p><p>"Oh...I see..." Lyanna muttered as she fastened her top back on.</p><p>"Why? What's the matter?" Henryk asked in confusion, easily picking up on the disappointment in the Kaldorei's voice.</p><p>"Well, um..." answered Lyanna. "I've recently been...been going through a lot of ah... hard physical activity." She replied "And I think I'm going to need some more of that...of that treatment." Henryk blinked rapidly for a moment. Was this really happening? "A-and you're not from around here either are you?"</p><p>"No, no I'm not..." Henryk replied. "But I ah...I'll be here for a few more days at least! Plus, my duties to the Cenarion Circle will have me coming through places like this all the time!" he continued reassuringly. "So, if have any more soreness, just come looking for me and I'll fix you right up!" Henryk then flashed her a big smile and a thumbs up.</p><p>"Oh, thank you thank you!" Lyanna gushed as she placed her pants back on. That would have to do she supposed, with any luck this was just a really unusual day and she wouldn't be needing the Worgen's services. When the final garment was placed on her, she twirled around and checked herself. The massage had really done the trick, she looked and felt so refreshed! Now, she just needed to find a new place to stay on such short notice. "Um... Henryk?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Do you think I could stay with you tonight? I um... well I can't go back to the inn I was staying at."</p><p>"Oh, sure!" Henryk replied cheerfully. "Yeah, I'll see about getting a mattress up here or something." Lyanna breathed a huge sigh of relief at that. At least things were starting to look up for him.</p><p>The End?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>